


Zoro x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Zoro x Reader

-Just a small little story, barely 1000 words-

✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼

He was always so focused on training to become the best, he rarely focused on things like love. Until you waltzed in and took over his thoughts.

Zoro, although he would never admit it out loud, loved watching you. Not in a creepy way, just admiring you, the way you walk, or smile, or how your eyes glow up when you talk about sailing, being free. You were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

One time, which eventually turned into a daily routine, you went up to the crow's nest. You watched Zoro train, which was a rather interesting and enjoyable thing to do. It was nice seeing him work so hard for his goals. You tried to do a little of what he did one time, and it was really fun, so sometimes you participate as well.

Recently, however, you've been focusing on, well, Zoro. You already were, technically, but now you started to notice little things you didn't before. Or just ignored. Little habits when he trained, or was just relaxing. All the details on his well toned body.

And you started to fall for him.

Today, you're talking with Nami and Robin. About, you know, girl stuff. Clothes, boys, money (in Nami's case), and interests.

Unfortunately, the two other girls are very observant. They know, and they've been pressuring you for the past hour to confess. Robin, a little less, but still pestering nonetheless. Eventually, you give into the constant nagging.

You click your tongue. "Alright, fine! I have watch duty tonight with him, I'll do it then! Promise!"

The two girls look at each other, exchanging triumphant expressions.

"You have to, you promise!"

"I know," you grumble, a tint of pink scattered across your cheeks at the thought.

The rest of the day, small, subtle reminders, as if you have short term memory loss. Eventually, Nami and Robin rush everyone to bed early, them of course being the last to turn in and give you one last reminder and a wish of good luck.

From nerves, you bite your lip, approaching Zoro.

"H-hey," you stutter anxiously.

"Hm? Oh, hey. I'm gonna head up to the crow's nest, coming?"

You nod, along with a hum.

You follow the swordsman up the net, and up the ladder into the familiar gym. Side by side, you sit on the bench. Unsure of what to converse about, you let your eyes wander. You take in little details of furniture and equipment, noticing their placement (and need to be organized).

A silence lingers in the air, stiff.

As if forgetting the awkwardness, your eyes flicker towards the window, where you go and press your face against it softly.

The sunset. Beautiful hues of pinks, purples, and oranges. The clouds seem to interfere, but only make the sight more breathtaking. The sight distracted you from all your previous worries, a wave of calmness and relaxation floods you.

"Beautiful," you murmur under your breath.

"You really are," comes Zoro's deeper voice.

A soft red brushes your cheeks.

Stuttering, unable to create complete words, you stare at him surprised. "Thank you," you eventually manage to whisper.

He chuckles a bit at your response and sits by you, looking out on the sight you were previously gawking over.

Remembering the promise you'd made, nervousness takes over your body. Completely honest, you didn't want to lie to your friends, and they'd probably figure it out, too, if you decided not to confess tonight.

You take a deep breath. "Zoro," you begin. His attention and gaze shifts to you. "I, er I like you," you say softly. "In a way, more than just a friend." You look down, embarrassed, unknowing of what type of response you would get.

Warm, soft lips press against yours, kissing you a little roughly, his hand holding the back of your head. You smile a little. He hasn't had much experience with this, and his cheeks are red. Returning the kiss, you close your eyes and wrap your arms around his upper torso.

A couple moments pass, and the kiss is broken.

"I, er, I'm not good with," he tries to explain.

You reply, "I get it, don't worry." You giggle a bit.

You go to look back at the sunset, but the view has already passed, and you let out a soft sigh. Seeing your gloom, he takes you by the hand and leads you down, out of the crow's nest.

"Hey, where're we going?"

"It's a surprise." He grabs you by the waist, bringing you into his chest. He jumps up, and grabs onto the outside of a window on the crow's nest. He brings you up, towards the peak of the structure.

"Close your eyes," he instructs. You do as told, and he sets you down in between his legs, his arms snaked around your torso, holding you close. You can feel the rising of his chest as he breathes.

"You can look," he informs gently.

Slowly, you open your eyes, and gasp. There are a thousand, twinkling lights, some close to each other, some spread out. It's a beautiful sight- the moon is full, shining down brightly enough to cast visible shadows. "It's amazing," you breathe.

He kisses the top of your head. "Glad you like it."

A comfortable silence rings out, a heavy weight lifted. You hear light snores amidst the quiet, eventually lulling you to sleep in your lover's arms.

The emerald haired man shifts a little, and you feel a pair of lips making contact with your cheek, and arms snuggling you tighter. Your eyelids flutter open. It's probably early morning.

You turn your head to see Zoro, a small smile on his face.

"Morning," he greets. "Looks like we both fell asleep on watch."

You laugh a little. "Worth it."

He rests his head on your shoulder sideways, kissing your neck. "Definitely."

Meanwhile, Nami and Robin, who had stayed up the night together, giggle in joy as Robin informs the strawberry haired girl about the scene that was playing out. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
